<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Data Collection by fadedlikethelilac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820031">Data Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac'>fadedlikethelilac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prowl week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Prowl Week 2020, admin, data collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your friends have needs,<br/>and sometimes those needs are for the energon consumption logs of over one hundred soldiers.</p>
<p>Written for Prowl week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prowl &amp; Red Alert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prowl week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prowl Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Data Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a day late but here it is, this was suposed to be shippy but that didn't happen, so have some friendship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>::How can Sideswipe not know how much energon he has consumed in the last orn?:: Red Alert demanded over the comm. ::Can’t he just check his internal logs? Are his internal logs damaged in some way, should we be reporting him to Ratchet for a check up?::</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>::I suspect it’s because if we were to compare the amount he’s consumed with the amount he’s withdrawn from the public dispenser the two numbers will be very different.::</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Alert didn’t respond for a long moment. Sideswipe was well known for his habit of distilling energon into highgrade. It was getting more than a little hard for Prowl to reprimand him for it with both Jazz and Optimus supporting his endeavours. The war had gone on too long, they were all tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>::But we don’t even have the dispenser logs.:: Red Alert said, Prowl imagined he could feel the agitation in Red Alerts field from halfway across the ship. ::That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are collecting this data in the first place.::</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had started in the officers meeting yesterday. Red Alert was more than a little concerned that large amounts of data had been lost in the crash. He wanted to do ship wide surveys of their usage of products like energon and coolant. Prowl actually agreed with the sentiment, the ships records were badly disarrayed. However he had his own workload of organising the roster, patrols and the regular battles with Decepticon raiding parties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was decided that it would be considered — however it was not a priority and no personnel were to be put to the task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the next item of business had been Ratchet demanding Prowl be put on mandatory leave for a debicycle. This time only Red Alert spoke in Prowl’s defence. They were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>about him. Prowl glared at them all in turn. “And what are the terms of my leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No going in your office,” Jazz said promptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your battle computer is to stay off,” Ratchet added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowl turned to Optimus imploringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus smiled at him affectionately. “We’ll manage without you, Prowl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowl flared his field in annoyed acceptance. He turned his attention to Red Alert. “I’ll be at your office by 0700 tomorrow, will you be able to have the survey ready by then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Alert grinned “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus nodded, and spoke before anyone else could argue.  “So ordered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>::What if we got him to give us the figures separately?:: Red Alert asked drawing Prowl’s attention back to the present. ::Then we’d have usage figures and we could allocate energon for high grade separately.::</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowl thought about it. That would actually work. It would also mean he'd actually be able to regulate highgrade again.  ::I’ll bring it up at the next meeting.::</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>